


Wheat Fields and Doves

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doves, Fluff, Ganymede (OC) - Freeform, It’s the pope Marauder again bitches, M/M, ganymede do be bored doe, i love fields, implied Admetos (OC), it’s a wheat field, kiss, min you amazing madman, more like a smooch but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Ganymede is bored.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Wheat Fields and Doves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbar/gifts).



> Hi :)
> 
> I like these mfs :)

Ganymede isn’t a demon of stricken thoughts, but he was obedient nonetheless. He didn’t see himself as a higher being of power although Ganymede wished he was. But since that encounter with the slayer went a lot different than he expected. He was not that angst-ridden human that began to conclude that all demons are heartless beings without a proper reason, despite his own efforts to kill every single demon of hell, including him and his mentor. Admetos didn’t care if he died by the hands of the Slayer, however, he only cared about his pleasing of the Dark Lord through prayer.

The young pope felt punctured as he tried to piece together why the slayer is  _ the _ slayer, but it wasn’t any use. Nothing stuck properly, and everytime Ganymede would catch a glimpse of him, it was nothing but a brief stare and then back to fighting. He accepted that offer of his, but Ganymede started to believe it was going to be quick and effortless. His mentor didn’t care, and he only ordered him to recite his prayers again. Ganymede heard the bell ring in his ears very early, a common thing that happened in the morrow. Usually, the younger marauder would cleanse the floors, tidy the seats, dust the altars of hell, and wipe the windows, but everything was clean. Prim and proper as he once heard before. 

He leaned outside the doors, feeling the piercing sun warming his face. His hat offers a decent amount of shade. Ganymede sighed, crossing his arms. The man was distant in his feelings and kept his problems to themself, but admits he wants to be doing something  _ other _ than become just an apprentice to Admetos. He hates being bored. And as the ringing bell stops, he can’t help but think about him again. How ruthless and strong he was. Ganymede can’t help but shiver. Admetos must be preparing again, he didn’t hear his loud and firm voice calling his name. Good. He didn’t want to.

After what seemed like forever, Ganymede felt the sudden chill from his spine. And the wind was already beginning to blow hard. It wasn’t normal, so the Slayer must be nearby.

But what he didn’t expect, is that the human was already behind him. The Slayer tapped him on the shoulder a couple times, and the naive marauder flinched roughly, nearly screaming his lungs out over how sneaky and quiet the hellwaker can be. Ganymede never expected this, and the marauder blankly stared at him with confusion. The Slayer did the same. And behind him, the door was somehow open.

“Ye stare at the void, and it stares back,” Ganymede said, “Please leave, he will find you,”

But the Slayer shook his head, and he started to create signs with his hands, to which the marauder slowly managed to understand, ‘D-A-T-E,’ The Slayer signed, and Ganymede raised his mask a bit higher, “You haven’t forgotten?” In which he’s gotten the same head movement, and for some reason, through the visor of his helm, the man looked surprisingly calm and somewhat excited. But Ganymede digressed, “But… I must conduct the local prayer, I mustn’t go. It’s forbidden,” 

The Slayer said nothing but tilt his head, and simply took his pale, clawed hand. And Ganymede couldn’t resist his quiet gesture as the human took his hand and simply led him to the portal from the inside of the church, to which Ganymede never knew had been there. He could have sworn he locked the church door once he came out. And as they both went inside, all Ganymede could see was twinkling stars from above and the sudden dark golden plants from below. This was a field. He took Ganymede to a field? It looked more like a prairie wheat field, and the sun was high and distant. Why? 

“This is… a wheat field,” Ganymede mouthed out loud, “Why a wheat field?”

‘I like vast places,’ The Slayer signed, his other hand still holding his hand. Ganymede couldn’t stop blushing as the slayer started to walk forward, and felt the golden planets softly flapping through his robe. Ganymede took off his mask and exhaled heavily, unbeknownst to wheat plants actually do to sustain the human appetite on a manageable level. 

The marauder felt calm for the first time as the slayer held his hand, “Is this why you wanted to bring me here, Slayer?” The young pope of hell asked.

The Slayer looked back at him after stopping for a short moment, ‘Kind of.. but I just like you a lot. You’re cute when you’re in a place you haven’t been in,’ he signed, somehow smiling behind his helm. Ganymede became even more flustered through his small compliment, “I… see,” Ganymede stuttered, “But you are a criminal to us, they will try to kill you,”

The Slayer seemed to nod to his statement, but he didn’t seem to care about it, ‘I won’t kill you,’ he signed. And Ganymede retorted, “Admetos will, and I shouldn’t even be here! I should have be-,” he saw a couple of doves fly above them, hearing their cooing and soft flapping of wings. Ganymede raised his head to see the perfect view, but the sun was too bright. The Doom Slayer took a hold of a couple of wheat seeds and waited for a couple of the doves to arrive, in which they landed on his palms and arms, gobbling up the seeds and flapping their light brown wings. Ganymede attempted to do the same, but they all flew away, he grumbled.

The Slayer patted the seeds out of his hand and signed, ‘It’s alright, they’ll like you,’ Ganymede understood as the slayer started to take off his helmet, taking great consideration to what he truly looked like; a normal looking human. With scars that challenge a knife. The pope said nothing but twiddle his fingers.

“Is that what you truly look like?” He asked, The Slayer nodded, “You look so… human,”

‘I am,’ 

“I… don’t know how to respond,” Ganymede claimed, and the Slayer let out a goofy grin, ‘I get that,’ he signed, ‘But I think you’re swell, despite our sides,’ 

And with that, he got a quick peck on the mouth before the Slayer confidently walked away, his head only visible above the wheat fields. Ganymede stood there, red as a tomato, and feeling his hat being swooped away by the calm wind.

Hours later, once Ganymede had returned to the church, Admetos gave him a wording of the century. Yelling at him like an upset mother. Ganymede simply ignored it, and only thought about what happened prior.

Ganymede can’t stop blushing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Admetos: They say you attract what you fear.  
> Ganymede: oh nooo DoomSlayer ahah
> 
> Gotta thank my man minbar for helpin me gain inspiration to write this fic, even tho I’m thousands of miles away from my old home rn.
> 
> Will I continue this? I don’t fuckin know but I will have to decide lmao.


End file.
